Break Through The Limit
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A crossover based off Dragonball Multiverse Universe 9. Expressing interests in one of the worlds Hagoromo had been monitoring Naruto decides to head to the planet and interact with the locals. In a universe where the Saiyans never became allies Naruto finds himself in for an interesting adventure.
1. The Chance Encounter!

Breaking Through The Limit

0

Chi Chi x Naruto

0

Story Start

0

The planet Earth, an expansive and beautiful orb, one of the many planets that existed in the cosmos. Life inhabit the mostly aquatic sphere.

On the planet in a certain part of the mass of land that existed on the planet was an expanse of land consisting of a forest, meadows, and mountainside deep within the country side. The area of the wilderness was known as Mt. Pazou.

Legends and rumors about demons and other creatures were rampant. Though one person was discouraged by this rumors.

Riding in a vehicle with the Capsule Corporation a teenage girl no older then sixteen years of age was on a mission. Her appearance consisted of blue hair done up in the style of a ponytail with a single violet strand; her clothing consisted of a pink skirt and shirt with and pink and violet striped pink length dress with the name Bulma on it, with purple socks, blue sneakers, and a red ribbon in her hair along with a pair of shades. A circular gray device with radar like screen sat between the handlebars of the vehicle, it began to bleep fiercely, the girl smiled and slammed hard on the accelerator. As the girls sped down the road the last thing she expected was a single figure on the road and then darkness.

The girl awoken to voice and the smell of tea. She sat up and her hand immediately went for her waist.

''Your Dragonballs are in the kitchen. You can retrieve them when you leave.'' He stated in an airy manner and yawned as the girl tensed.

The person speaking to her was a young man with spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. He looked to be a few years older to her, his skin having a slight tan complexion and he was dressed in a black t-shirt and black and orange jump suit pants with dark blue sandal shoes.

She had hunk her horn to warn him out of the road only for a bright light to envelop her.

''Who are you and how did I get here?" The young lady was of course confused and still a bit dazed from the accident.

"I'm sorry about that, you swerved and ended up crashing to avoid me. Your motorcycle isn't really usable anymore. I felt bad about what happened so I brought you to my home in the country side." With that he went to the kitchen to retrieve the kettle of tea. Coming back he began setting up a cup and preparing the tea. "If you don't mind, I'm curious as to what a young girl like you would want with the Dragonballs."

"Considering you know them by name, you must also know of the legend right?"

Naruto nodded and with that he began to recount the legend he had heard when he arrived to this world. "Seven Dragon Balls in all. Gather all seven and the eternal dragon Shenlong shall be summoned. The dragon god will grant any wish your heart desires as long as it's within its power.''

The blue haired woman made her reply, "Yeah," then went on to further clarify what her wish was going to be. "…they say the last person who gathered 'em became a king. I'm gonna wish for the perfect boyfriend." With that the blue haired woman Bulma blushed, imagining a lavish fantasy, then snapped back to reality when she heard Naruto comment.

''Well that's rather selfish,'' he pointed out which seem to set off the girl's temper.

''What was that?'' She snapped at the blond who simply elaborated on her comment after he had his first sip of tea.

''You could wish for anything and you would go with something so selfish? I mean come on, do you know the good that such a wish could do for the world and you go for perfect boyfriend? Have you ever considered the fact that you might not end up being the perfect girlfriend to this guy? Yet it hadn't crossed your mind the good you could do for the world."

The last statement went over the girl's head. ''Look, whoever you are not that this conversation wasn't engaging, but I have places to go. I'll be taking my dragon balls and leaving now. You wouldn't happen to one would you?''

''Oh you mean this.'' the blond said as he reached out behind him to a box on the ground and pulled out the four star dragonball. ''This was a gift to me by a man called Son Gohan. I had found myself wondering these woods when I first arrived and he took me in. He actually left to go visit his old master and won't be back for quite a while. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I left and came back with my own description of the legend itself in action. Now are you sure you don't want to try some of this tea?'' The blond offered as the girl hesitantly picked up the cup and looked at it. ''If I wanted to kill you I would have done so when you were asleep." '

A bit reluctant the girl tried to the tea, then hmmed delightfully as she enjoyed the taste. ''What flavor is this?''

''A special made blend I call it emerald tea. Trying to figure out what the emerald is though will drive you crazy. I'm curious as to how you've been tracking the Dragon balls though? You don't seem to be the tracking type.''

''Well I'm not just a cute face.'' She looks for something then notices it on the table. ''Aah here we go. My dragon ball Radar.'' She turned it on as the images of orange dots came to life in comparison to a green background. ''I noticed that the balls give off a fain electromagnetic pulse, so I constructed it!''

''The three grouped together would be our location obviously. What about the one closet to our position.''

''1200 Kilometers to the west.''

''Damn...that's a journey in itself. We've been talking all this time and yet we don't know each other's names. I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.''

''I'm...Bulma...'' She introduced herself as Naruto raised an eyebrow in disbelief wondering if she was just messing with him.

''Bloomers? Really?'' He asked with an amused smile.

''I didn't pick it okay!'' She snapped in response to the face Naruto was making and he couldn't help but chuckle.

''Jeez no need to get so snappy. Now that I think about it. Weren't you riding a Capsule Corps vehicle?'' he said, trying to prod a bit more out of the girl so he wouldn't accidentally mention something he shouldn't have known.

''Well you're looking at the proud inheritor of the CC legacy. Briefs, Bulma.'' she stated with a proud grin as once more something popped up in Naruto's mind.

''Well damn...did your ancestors loose a bet or something?'' He couldn't help but let out a cackle at the girl's introduction.

''Hey! I'll have you know the names of the Briefs family trails all the way back to my great grandpa Boxer Briefs!''

Naruto could no longer hold back his amusement and laughed his ass off. Of course Miss Briefs wasn't so happy about. After finally calming down the blond had suggested they take off early tomorrow morning.

000

Chapter End

000

I wanted to reboot this story and hopefully so far it appeals to you all. If you guys haven't read the comic Dragon Ball Multiverse this story is based off one of the hypothetical worlds they made. Essentially what would happen if Goku never arrived/bumped his head as a child.

A world where the Z warriors had to defend it without the Saiyans.

I'm not including Bulma in the pairing because I'm going to be do a different story for this pairing which I hope you will all enjoy.


	2. The Old Master!

Break Through The Limit

0

Naruto x Chi-Chi

0

Author's Note

0

This is based off one of the universes of the fancomic Dragonball Multiverse with a crossover twist.

Also it will be strictly Naruto x Chichi

0

Story Start

0

Sitting cross legged Naruto was waiting patiently for Bulma to return. It had been a few minutes from when the blue haired woman had to make a pit stop of sorts.

"NARUTO!" The girl's sudden scream alerted him.

He leaped to his feet. "Bulma-san hang on." He darted to where she was only to nearly be bowled over by a large dinosaur creature. He caught sight of Bulma being carried away in the grip of a giant blue pterodactyl.

"I'm going to have to ask you to let her go!" Naruto calmly shouted to the creature.

"And why would I want to do that?" the pterodactyl responded.

"I'm warning you. Let her go and die."

"Funny kid..." the pterodactyl started but was interrupted when Naruto pierced its neck with his outstretched hand. The force of the blow was so sharp and sudden the creature's head severed and popped right off.

Naruto dropped down and caught the screaming and plummeting Bulma before she could hit the ground.

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Most people would say thank you."

"Be a little quicker next time!" 

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. "Since we've already stopped and its…" he turned his gaze to the horizon. It was early in the evening. "…on the cusp of getting late we should stop for dinner."

Thankfully Bulma agreed without much argument.

000000

Bulma awoke the next morning and looked out the window to see Naruto was holding himself up using one finger and meditating.

'I have to admit he is kind of impressive.' she thought as she walked into the bathroom to start doing her hair.

Finishing his meditation Naruto continued with the ki exercises and combat forms of the turtle style. For whatever reason increasing his ki was a lot harder than developing ninjutsu.

Closing his eyes balls of ki formed in his hand. He began experimenting them trying to channel the ki like he would the Rasengan and pressed one in a nearby boulder as it began to eat away at the nearby boulder before exploding. Naruto leaped back in surprise at the sudden detonation. Looked like he still had a fair bit away to go before he had a better grasp on his ki.

"That's a neat trick," a voice said from behind him.

"Oh hello?" Naruto greeted as he turned to face a turtle. He was fairly surprised and wondered what this aquatic creature was doing this far inland. "And you are?"

"I'm a lost turtle," the turtle replied. "I go by Turtle. I got in a foot race with a hare and have managed to lose my way. I could use a ride back to the sea."

"I guess I can help you." It wouldn't be like getting the creature out to sea would hinder him that much. "I just need to go inform my companion."

Naruto walked in the capsule house that Bulma insisted on sleeping in to see Bulma still doing her hair. "Bulma-san something has come up, we need to go."

"But I'm not ready yet," the girl replied. "Looking good when you find the Dragonballs is just as important as finding the Dragonballs."

A sour expression formed on Naruto's face. "You must be joking. With all the traveling and dangers we're going to occur looking good amounts to nothing. You'll end up just getting the style ruined within minutes if we end up in a combat situation anyway. If you really are interesting in finding these Dragonballs then quit wasting time."

"Fine you grump." Bulma said as she capsuled the house and got in her capsule car.

"I'll just run…and we're taking a detour to the sea before we continue on."

"What, we don't have time for that," Bulma said.

"If we had time to wait for you to do your hair for hours we have time for this." He said as he grabbed the dragon radar and activated it. "And look at this, there's a Dragonball toward where the sea is anyway."

"Oh alright," Bulma said knowing that she was likely to need the young warrior if they were run into something like that dinosaur creature again.

Picking up the old turtle the trio began making their way to the see. They traveled down the road until they came across a large boulder blocking the path. Looking at the boulder and the surrounding area Naruto could tell it was not here naturally.

"Stop!"

Following the voice Naruto saw it belonged to a giant orange bear with a mohawk and dressed in strange samurai armor. The beast also sported a sword as a weapon. "Give me the turtle and I'll let you live."

"Look, you aren't going to beat me. None of the wildlife I encountered in this county is a match for me. I ask that you forget whatever your plan is and leave us peacefully." Naruto was not fund of picking on the weak. He saw it as something rather disgraceful.

"What makes you think I need to listen to someone as weak as you?" the giant said drawing his sword and swinging it at Naruto.

Drawing a kunai out of his pouch Naruto used it to block the axe while holding turtle in his left hand by balancing the creature in the middle.

"I warned you." Naruto launched himself and land a punch elbow deep into the gut of the creature, smashing through the arm and piercing his stomach causing him to double over in pain. The giant collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Alright let's continue our trip." he said as he turned to Bulma.

00000000000000

Sometime later the three arrived at the ocean. "Thank you so much," Turtle said. "If you'll wait here, I'll go get my master and he will surely reward you."

"Alright, we'll be waiting here." He said as he began training his ki once again.

"Do you do anything else besides training?" Bulma asked him.

"Not much else for me to do." He said as he formed a large ball of Ki.

"Wow," Bulma said. "How do you do that?"

"It's just energy manipulation," he replied. "I can teach you if you're willing to learn."

"And get all sweaty and sore, no thanks." Bulma dismissed. "Are those balls of light even useful?"

"Well these balls of light if powerful enough can destroy boulders up to mountains and more."

"Destroy a mountain?" Bulma said. "That's impossible."

"Yes you're willing to track down these seven dragonballs to summon a powerful mystical dragon that grants wishes. I wouldn't say impossible if I were you." He remarked as he flung the ball of ki and exploded a small part of the beach creating a crater a few feet deep.

"The manipulation of externalized key isn't a common talent. You must be a talented young man."

Naruto looked up to see Turtle had returned with an old man. He had a white beard and bald hair wearing shorts and a hawaiin shirt. On his face he wore sunglasses with green tinted lens and had a walking staff that looked like it had some age to it.

"Oh, you must be the turtles master. I am Uzumaki Naruto and you are stranger-san."

"I am Master Roshi, the turtle hermit," the old man said.

"Ah, an honor to meet you old master." Naruto said with a bow. "I learned a fair bit from your pupil Gohan-jiji."

"Ah, I see. So you're the young man he was talking about. Impressive. It took me decades and I'm under the impression you learned it in weeks. You must be a prodigy and you seem a bit humble as well. Not something you see a lot of nowadays."

"From what I understand you're one of the greatest martial arts master's of all time." At least on this planet. "I take your word as a compliment. Would you be willing to indulge me with a quick spar Roshi-dono?"

"Wait," Bulma said seeing the Dragonball hanging around Roshi's neck. Can I have that Dragonball."

"What this old thing," Roshi said. "Sure," he tossed the Dragonball to Bulma." Turning to Naruto he took a more serious tone. "Sure I'll give you a spar kid. I'll even go easy on you."

A smile slowly formed on Naruto's face. "Thank you for taking my well-being into consideration."

Roshi went into a stance.

With that Naruto charged at the martial arts master and started throwing kicks and punches at the master to which he could tell surprised the old man as he struggled to block and dodge the attacks launched at him.

Roshi threw a punch at Naruto that moved faster than anything he had seen from this planet yet. He allowed the blow to connect to judge the old man's power and he was surprised it knocked him back a fair bit of feet.

He was sure the old man was still holding back a good deal, but from what he gauged he was at least above a strong chunin, factoring in his ki abilities the same relevancy of having a powerful blood line.

Naruto hopped back up to his feet without so much as a scratch.

Naruto once again charged at the old man throwing kicks and punches slowly driving Muten Roshi back. One thing for sure the old man was proficient, his blocks and dodge all followed with a purpose without wasting his energy and it was obvious he was slowly learning and studying the methodology of Naruto's attack.

The old man truly was a master. Especially when Naruto let his guard down a bit too much and the turtle hermit him with a lucky uppercut sending the young man flying into the air. Instantly Naruto corrected himself on instinct when the Turtle tried to deliver a follow up blow only to block it with his knee and the two dropped to the ground.

"I believe this battle is over." Roshi said. "You have a frightening power boy. I can tell when someone is holding back. You say you wish to learn martial arts? Why would someone of your power even need to seek training?"

"I…I was not always the smartest fighter or the best student." Naruto admitted a bit sheepishly before his expression became serious. "…but I grew out of that. I trained, learned, and studied to improve myself for the purpose of achieving my dreams and protecting those close to me. I may not necessarily need to learn ki and the styles, but I wish to out of a genuine interest for them. I also wish to use my power to protect those who can't. I wish to become the best I can be. That is my reason." He then bowed to the old man. "Muten Roshi, I have to help my companion continue collecting the dragon balls, but I wish for you to consider teaching me once I return from the journey."

"Indeed, I will consider it."

One step closer. Naruto was one step closer to reaching his goal.


	3. From Deserts to Mountains!

Breaking Through The Limit

0

Chi Chi x Naruto

0

Story Start

0

"The next Dragonball should be right up here," Bulma said looking at the radar.

A village could be seen up ahead as the duo continued their journey for the mystical items. "We might as well start at the village and work our way form there." Naruto suggested as they walked into the small town. There was no one out going about their daily business, no adult or children. In a small looking community like this that was weird.

"This place looks deserted. I wonder what happened?" Bulma wondered allowed as she and Naruto continued looking around.

"I hear shuffling from inside and I can smell their sweat. There are people here but they're hiding from someone or something."

Bulma scrunched her nose at that. The idea of smelling sweat was disgusting.

"That's strange," Bulma commented. "Why would they all be hiding?"

"There's only one way to find out." Naruto commented as he walked up to one of the lemon colored looking shacks and knocked on the door. "There's no point in pretending otherwise. I know you're in there. Open up." After waiting patiently for nearly a minute Naruto slammed his finger on the door causing the handle to break and dislodge as the door creek ajar slightly.

Suddenly an axe came down at Naruto's head. In an instantly the shinobi caught the blade between two of his fingers. "Now that's not nice. You could hurt someone." Naruto commented. His attacker was an older man about his forties wearing a plaid yellow pattern shirt with brunette hair and thick moustache.

"I thought you were Oolong," the man on the other end of the axe said.

"Oolong? Who is that?" Bulma asked.

"The monster that keeps taking our daughters," the man said with a dismayed sigh. "A horrible demon that can take any form. He usually comes in the form of a giant of some kind. He comes and destroys part of our town and then takes our daughters. Now he has his sights on my daughter. So when I thought you were Oolong I wanted to protect her."

"Chalk it up to luck. If I was an ordinary person I'd be seriously injured or dead."

"What brings you here anyway," the man asked deciding it was a good time to change the subject.

"We're looking for a ball like this one," Bulma answered pulling out one of the dragonballs.

"That's odd," the man said. "I've never seen anything like it. It's a ball but it's got stars in it."

"I've seen it," an old woman said pulling out another dragonball.

Bulma's eyes lit up. "Can we have it?"

"It's been in my family for generations," the woman replied.

"What if we defeat Oolong and get your daughters back?" Bulma asked.

"If you can manage to do that I would be willing to part with it."

"Okay here's the plan," Bulma said to Naruto. "We'll put you in a dress and then let Oolong take you back to where he's hiding the girls then you can beat him and we'll get the girls back."

"Or we skip that part, I just beat him up and interrogate him. " Naruto counter offered.

"Fine," Bulma remarked with a huff. As long as they got the dragonball she didn't care how they did it.

00000000

Naruto who had been resting on one of the roofs was awoken by the sound of stomping and roaring.

He turned his head to see a twenty foot tall red giant with a pig snout.

"Where's my lovely bride," Oolong said as he smashed his way into town.

"So you're supposed to be Oolong?" Naruto jumped down from the house and begna approaching. "I recommend you surrender now. Your kidnapping days are over."

"You beat me?" Oolong laughed. "You must be joking. You think someone like you stands a chance against..." Oolong the terrible was instantly silenced as Naruto shot forward and kneed him between the eyes knocking him to the ground and out cold. An instant later in a puff of smoke the giant that was Oolong turned into a short little pig in army fatigues.

"What why did he shrink?" Bulma asked from where she was watching.

"Well the villagers did say he could change form. This shrimpy little piglet form must be his true form." Naruto reasoned.

"Wow I can't believe bacon bits here was the one terrorizing the town," Bulma said laughing.

"The weaklings are always the one that showboat the most and talk the biggest." Naruto said as he unfurled the rope around his shoulder. It was time to put those interrogation lessons to work.

A few hours later Oolong awoke. "Where am I?" he asked confused as he looked around to see he was in the outskirts outside of the village. "And why am I tied up."

"You've been defeated and caught. Now Oolong you're going to tell me where those girls are."

"Why would I do that?" Oolong asked.

Naruto drew out a large butcher's knife. "Its either that or become Breakfast."

Oolong immediately panicked as his face spasmed. "W-Wait! I-I'll tell you just please don't kill me."

"Wise choice."

Oolong swallowed hard. "Man you're a scary guy. Why is someone strong like you helping these people anyway?"

"Because its the right thing to do. I'm not one who believes in the strong preying on the weak. You squander the talent to ransform for ill-gains. If you were smarter there were ways you could have used your ability to make a better life for yourself. Consider this your once chance to turn your life around."

If you were to ask the blue haired woman she would have described this moment as a stroke of genius. "You've just given me an idea Naruto. Let's bring him along with us. "He might be useful with is ability to change like that. And its not like you can't just knock him out if he tries to pull something."

'Whatever helps you get your wish huh?' Naruto thought with a roll of his eyes. He didn't care all he wanted to do was free those captive girls and continue on with the journey.

A few days had passed and the group was continuing on with their journey. Currently they were traveling down river in one of Bulma's boats.

"We're really making good time using this river," Bulma commented.

"Where are we going anyway?" Oolong asked as he watched the water from over the side.

"Well," Bulma replied as she checked the map. "The next dragonball is just on the other side of the Diablo Desert. It shouldn't be too much farther."

"The Diablo Desert!" Oolong exclaimed as his head whipped up and his face shown with panic. "But Yamcha lives there."

"Who's Yamcha?" Bulma asked rather iddly.

"He rules the Diablo Desert," Oolong replies. "He's a martial arts user said to rob and kill anyone who comes in his territory. His Wolf Fang Fist technique is said to be invincible."

"Really?" Naruto perked up in interest. "Sounds fun. I hope he's a challenge I've been looking to test my strength against someone."

"I don't think you understand," Oolong said. "He's a monster. I'm getting out of here." In an instant the pig transformed into a fish and made to jump overboard.

Before he hit water he was caught by Naruto's hand. "Stop worrying pig. We'll be fine."

"But Yamcha will kill us," Oolong pleaded.

"Don't worry Oolong," Bulma said. "Naruto is really strong. He can keep us safe."

Suddenly the motor on the boat quit. "We're out of gas," Bulma said worried. "Oolong can you turn into some gas to get us to shore?"

"Can't, I'd get used up," Oolong said.

"I've got it," Naruto said as he leaned over the side. Bringing his hands near the water he formed Rasengans and used them to propel the boat forward.

"Just head to the shore," Bulma said.

Minutes later the three got out of the boat on dry land. "Oh no," Bulma said giving herself a pat down. "My capsules."

"We'll have to walk then." Naruto replied but his suggestion did not sit well with Bulma.

"That's easy for you to say," Bulma yelled hysterical. "You're a fighter this outdoor stuff meanings nothing for you."

"Look unless you want the journey to end here you're going to have to walk." With that Bulma quit her whining.

000000000

The sun shone down brightly in the depths of the desert as Naruto, Bulma, and Oolong walked until the latter two started to lag behind. Bulma was panting heavily. "I can't go on," She then began to complain. "I'm not meant to walk in the desert."

"Half hour break then we continue." He did not want to be in this area any longer than he had to.

Bulma walked over to the shade of a rock and down against it to rest.

Naruto began to look around until he spotted a dust cloud in the distance.

"What's that?" Oolong asked quaking with fear.

"It could be anything. Be on your guard." Naruto said as he continued to watch the advancing cloud.

In minutes the figure that caused the dust cloud developed into a man on a hover scooter. The figure drew closer before finally coming to a stop in front of Naruto and Oolong.

The man stepped down off the scooter. He was dressed in green pants and an orange shirt and carried a sword sheathed at his side. Atop his shoulder sat a small cat like creature. "Give me your money and any capsules and I'll let you live," the man said.

"Rude to make demands of someone without introducing yourself first." Naruto replied.

"I am the Desert Bandit Yamcha, and these lands are my domain," Yamcha replied.

"Hey," the small cat said interrupting, "that's Oolong. He was in my shape shifting class. He was always a big bully."

"Well Puar," Yamcha said with a grin. "It appears the tables have turned."

"I wouldn't say that," Oolong said with a smug look. "My boy Naruto here will take out both of you."

"Just like always," Puar said. "Having someone else fight for him."

"This is your last chance," Yamcha said. "Give me your money and you won't get hurt."

"Counter offer, walk away and I won't have to hurt you." Naruto offered.

"No deal!" Yamcha said charging at the an instant he had his sword out swinging the blade at Naruto who stepped to the side and swung his closed fist into Yamcha's back sending the bandit flying forward across the ground but Yamcha quickly rebounded himself charging back at Naruto. The shinobi dodged the series of punches and kicks until the two of them jumped apart.

"At best you're slightly above an average person." Naruto remarked with a sigh. So much for that challenge.

"Now you're going to get it," Yamcha said panting. "I'll show you my Wolf Fang Fist."

Naruto merely crossed his arms.

"Wolf Fang Fist," Yamcha yelled as he moved his hands around in a complex motion. The tall warrior began to take the form of a wolf as he charged at Naruto throwing punches at lighting speed. Using his palm Naruto blocked every strike until the barriage of attacks was over and countered with a headbutt sent Yamcha flying back and slamming into a nearby mushroom pillar thing.

"Still, not enough." Naruto commented as he still hadn't moved from his spot.

"You're going to pay for this! No one makes a fool out of me!" Yamcha said getting to his feet.

The sound of an exasperated exhale garnered attention. "What's up with all that noise? Can't a girl rest in peace?" Bulma demanded as she sat up and began rubbing her eyes.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A." Yamcha began to stammer and his face turned a bright pepto red. "GIRL!"

Next thing Naruto knew his opponen jumped back on his scooter and hauling ass back to his lair.

"Guess bossy was right. You are strong." Oolong said to Naruto in awe.

All Naruto could do was wonder what the hell just happened?

00000000000000000000000000000

"So what do these Dragonballs do anyway?" Oolong finally asked them. They were sitting in an RV after Naruto went back to river to retrieve Bulma's misplaced case of capsules.

"There are supposed to be seven dragon balls in all. Legends say whoever gathers all seven can get a single wish from the eternal dragon," Bulma said.

Naruto could practically see the greed flash through Oolong's eyes.

"So, I'm curious, what are we actually plan on wishing for?" Oolong asked.

"You mean what am I going to wish for," Bulma corrected him. "I'm going to wish for the perfect boyfriend."

00000000

From outside the vehicle the group was being spied on.

"Did you hear that?" Yamcha asked Puar where they were listening outside the window. "If we could get those Dragonballs we could wish for anything."

"What would you wish for?"

"I'd wish to never be nervous around women again," the bandit replied.

"But how are we going to get the Dragonballs?" Puar asked.

"Well wait for them to let their guard down and then we'll strike."

Though as Yamcha would soon learn Naruto was not one to let his guard down easily.

After another two ardorous days the group was making their way to the dreaded fire mountain where the next Dragonball was suspected to be.

"What's this fire mountain anyway?" Bulma asked.

"Well," Oolong replied. "As its name suggest its a nation on top of a mountainous region where the primary mountain is on fire. It's also the home of the dreaded Ox King."

"Who's this Ox King?" Naruto asked as e balanced a ball of Ki in his palm.

"He's a killer," Oolong said. "They said not only is he monstrously strong but that he eats human beings whole." Coming across an area where they could no longer continue in vehicle they found themselves walking a trail.

"Ugh it's so hot here!" Bulma loudly complained as they continued their journey.

Oolong panicked saying, "Dummy shut up! The Ox-King will hear you!" Upon coming across a piles of bones Oolong lets out a scream far louder than Bulma's earlier complaining.

Naruto justled the remains with his foot and looked at them as to see how long the remains had been there.

"Hey Naruto think you two can make it through that fire!" Bulma aske him.

"I can give it a try." Naruto said as he scaled up the area til he neared the giant flame. As Naruto got closer he could feel the heat. He brought his hand near it only to recoil and hiss in pain.

This wasn't normal fire. Normal fire wouldn't have made him feel this amount of pain. "No dice Bulma-san. I can't get through this fire its..." He was cut off by the sound of heavy foot steps. He suddenly heard the others screams for terror as he rushed to where they were.

Naruto landed to face his opponent.

The giant man was around ten feet tall, had a lot of brown facial hair and is very muscular. He wore a helmet with horns on each side, a long blue feather, and goggles made of gold. The giant wore a red cape and what seems like a violet and gold armor.

"I knew it!" The giant says angrily swinging his massive axe quite easily.

Naruto dodged out of the way and watched as the Axe rebound back to its owner.

He traveled around and landed a solid elbow strike to the giant's back before quickly traveling through the front and landing a punch between the eyes. The giant stumbled slightly before he recoiled with a headbutt sending Naruto crashing back into the ground.

"And here I thought no one besides Muten Roshi was going to give me a good fight." Naruto remarked as he recovered.

"Muten Roshi?" The giant spoke to Naruto's surprise. "How did you encounter Muten Roshi?"

"I helped out his turtle and he induldged me in a request for a spar." He answered as he tried to read the gian't complexion.

"You speak of my old teacher. Do you know where I could find him?"

"My companions and I encountered him not too long ago by the ocean. I shouldn't have that much difficulty tracking him down."

Ox-King started hopping from one foot to another in pure joy. "Oh boy! I can finally return to my castle!"

"Old Pupil? Would you happen to know Gohan-Oji-san?" Naruto asked.

"He was trained alongside me by the master! Gohan and I were very close friends almost like brothers back in the day! We trained under Master Roshi he became the first to be chosen and I was the second! Say! What is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, I've been a guest at Gohan's cottage for a while and I've been seeking to improve myself in martial arts. Anyway now that we got that misunderstanding out of the way I was wondering if I could ask you about this fire. My companions and I are lookning for a particular item that we believe is in your possession, but this fire is proving to be a problem."

The Ox-King became solemn at that. "The mythical properties of the mountain's fire has flared out of the control and there is only one thing that can putt hem out. The Master has a very powerful fan made of a palm-leaf and it's called the bansho fan. It's the only thing that will extinguish the flames," He placed both his hands together in a praying position, "Will you go to Master Roshi and borrow the fan for me?"

Well this proved to be easier than he thought. "Sure, as long as I can get the item I'm seeking in return. Bulma." Naruto called out to the girl who was still hiding with Oolong off to the side. Bulma merely stuck out a dragonball in her hand.

The Ox-King took a good look at it before saying. "Yes I've seen it in my castle of course you can have it my friend!"

"Then I'll be back before you know it." Naruto remarked as he readied to take off.

"Wait!" The Ox-King lifted his giant hand "There's something you should know," Naruto turned to the king, "Why just yesterday I sent my darling daughter to find Master Roshi," he shook his head, "I'm concerned she might have gotten lost. Do you think you can bring her back as well?" He then took out a picture.

"This is my daughter Chichi!" The picture he held showed a girl around twelve or thirteen years of age with long straight raven hair, her eyes are large and the color of onyx with the loveliest fluttering eyelashes. She seemed to be wearing wear a pink helmet and a type of blue armor stylized like a bikini and was wearing a bright smile.

'Is she old enough to be wearing that?' Naruto kept the thought to himself. "I'll do my best to find her."

"Ah she's really cute!" Oolong said surprised that a giant like him would have something so adorable. He also thought of who would actually want to marry such a scary man like him.

0000000000000000000

Some miles away from Fire Mountain a young girl sat on the green land alone and rubbing her head in pain. A cute young girl wearing pink gloves, pink boots, and a pink helmet with a sharp ax on top and a white button on the center. She also wore blue armor that seems more like a bikini top with bottoms, blue shoulder blades, and a blue choker holding her blue cape.

The young girl had killed the giant dinosaur that chased her around for who knows how long with a decapitating slice from her blade when not too long after a boy five to seven years older than her came out of nowhere and giving her head a sharp elbow strike. She passed out right after and woke up to the same person who knocked her out.

He seems to blabber on about being in love with her, to which she foolishly fell for it when he bolted on her when she turned his back. How dare he do such a thing? What kind of scum would play with the heart of a maiden such as her? She should have stuck with her initial instincts that told her he was a threat.

"That took a bit longer than I expected. You're Chi-Chi right?" A voice called out to her.

She looked up to see a young man with slightly tan skinned, dressed in a black t-shirt and black and orange jump suit pants with dark blue sandal shoes. Then that's when she saw it. Yellow Hair. She let out a scream causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Whoa what's with..." He found himself having o dodge the attack from her helmet. His line of sight followed the projectile to which it hit a large boulder and obliterating it.

"Stay away from me deliquent! I know what your kind do to vunerable young girls like me!" She accused him to which Naruto's eyes began to twitch.

"Damnit! My hair isn't dyed its natural!" He practically exploded. Unfortunately this was a thing that happened fairly often in which people mistook his shade of blond as died as none of the blondes he encountered had the same shade as him.

He plucked some hairs from his head. "Look! Look at the roots! Look at the hair! Its natural!"

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes.

Naruto let out a sigh. "Your father the Ox-King sent me to find you. He said he sent you out here not too long ago to find Muten Roshi to get the fan that can quell the flames of Fire Mountain and he was worried for your safety."

There was no way some random deliquent would have known that.

That meant she was telling the truth.

"O-Oh...I'm s-sorry." Chi-Chi stammered out and did a bow. She felt so embarassed. Her face heated up and she began to sniffle. "Uugh so stupid! F-First that jerk and now I accused you...and..."

"H-Hey its alright!" He called out to her as he tried to prevent the girl from breaking out in tears. "I'm not mad! It was an honest mistake! Lets just forget it happened okay." He softly urged her.

Chichi looked up and noticed his warm expression. He didn't seem like he was lying like the other one. Maybe it was the fact that he was looking at her and his eyes seemed honest.

He also looks kind of cute. Well blond wasn't that bad of a color she suppose. It was...well kind of exotic.

"There you go. See, you look much better with a smile." He said, his compliment being completely and utterly innocent in nature. He looked up, completely missing the effect his compliment had on the girl. "Since I'm already on my way, want to come with me to get the bansho fan? If your father is like many fathers you probably don't get to leave home often, think of it as an adventure."

"You want me to come?" Well if her father trusted him then she could too right?

"Come on hop on." He said getting on one knee and kneeling.

"D-Do you think you can really carry me that far?" Chichi wondered.

"Of course. It'd be rude of me to not accomdate a princess such as yourself." Naruto answered playfully.

Faintly blushing the girl got on his back and let out a small cry as he suddenly stood up, her arms wrapping around his neck.

What neither of them knew that this was the start of a life long bond.

0000000

Chapter End

00000

Tidbits-

ChiChi will appear more often then in canon.

Chichi and Naruto will have time to bond before a relationship starts.

And with his based of DBM X9 expect similar events but changes and twists.

The divergence will start to occur more and more the later we get into the series.


End file.
